crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
SideArms
Known as the awkward, giggling lad, Side is the youngest Crew member and lacks common knowledge on most subjects. Side does a lot of CS:GO case openings and skin betting on streams. Relationships Sidearms views Speedy as his Lover. He has even stated that he is the reason why he wakes up in the morning. They play games with each other a lot on their own, particularly Shellshock Live, Fortnite, and Minecraft (particularly How 2 Minecraft). He is the primary target for insults (besides Deluxe 4), particularly from Jahova and Shadowbeatz. However, with his seemingly friendly and happy-go-lucky attitude, Sidearms usually resort to sass and passiveness instead of an aggressive response. Jahova, particularly, has created a T-shirt with the text "Shut the f*ck up Sidearms" printed on it to outline his iconic comeback whenever Sidearms prompts him to be annoyed or angered. Despite all the insults that Sidearms is targeted with, it is well-established that Sidearms does not take such insults to heart, and all is conducted for the purpose of comedy. Sidearms's relationship with the Deluxe Brothers is a mix of his relationship with Speedy and Shadow. Though Sidearms plays many games with Deluxe 4 and Deluxe 20, him and Deluxe 4 tend to have more arguments. As with the Deluxe 20, Sidearms tends to have a more friendlier relationship (one that is much like his relationship with Speedy). Sidearms's relationship with the Crew is one of a 'love-hate relationship'. Though he is insulted quite openly by many Crew members, his relationship with every Crew member is tight which makes him an overall lovable character. Sidearms is currently in a relationship with @Osnapsteph Season 1 Sidearms decided to live with Speedy for season 1 which annoyed the other Crew members. He didn't collect a lot of loot for himself and built pretty much nothing. House For the first few episodes Side lived with Speedy but eventually built his own house. It wasn't the best of houses but he put a lot of effort into it... (It was pretty nooby) Pets SideArms doesn't own pets he murders them. Season 2 Season 2 gave SideArms a good headstart, he found the first 6 diamonds therefore giving him the power to kill pets (by his own demand). It was unclear what the person to find diamonds first would get. It was debated if Sidearms deserves to kill pets and if he was allowed to choose by himself. House Sidearms built a house this season by himself, with help from Sp33dy. It was built out of stone bricks with a wooden roof and has blue carpet inside. Sidearms almost never used it and instead continued to only follow Sp33dy around. It was located on the top of a mountain cliff by the mesa and had a portal beside the sheep farm. Pets Sidearms had no pets on the server but sure has killed a few. Modded CrewCraft Modded CrewCraft was very wet and hard at first to all the crew members but they were all slowly working with separate mods at a time whilst helping each other along the way. Sidearms however hasn't done... a lot... He has only uploaded 2 episodes and as a whole he pretty much just walks around the server following Speedy. (He didn't even build his house or lose his virginity) He managed to collect the first diamonds on the server after Joel found them annoying everyone. Just after that Jahova killed him and threw the diamonds in lava, those two diamonds were never seen again... Season 3 Sidearms has finally made his house by himself. It consisted of his player colors (gold and purple). His house was on a man-made island named "Pen Island" (if you alter the letters, it will say Penis Land). Sidearms has been very effective on Season 3, he actually collected his resources, built his own house and been very active. Gallery BvJpX59IUAA7iXp.png hugs.jpg Bqb8ahVCMAAD32d.png Love.jpg Category:The Crew